Acnologia's Onslaught
by SSJGodRasengan
Summary: Acnologia is the currently the strongest wizard in the world. Everyone has fallen, everyone except Natsu and Gajeel. But how can they possibly defeat him? Wrote this because the idea just popped into my head.


It was a dark day for the magical world, buildings were collapsed, giant craters scarred the Earth, blood was mixed with dirt, it looked like there was absolutely no hope at all. Erza, Lucy, Gray, Sting, Rogue, Juvia, Wendy, you name it, they were out of commission, and in horrible shape. The only two people that were standing were the two dragonslayers Natsu and Gajeel. The man that stood before them was by far their greatest enemy, and that man's name was Acnologia.

Acnologia stood triumphantly, staring down the dragon slayers with an unamused expression as his immense aura was practically spilling out. He, single handedly, had the unrivaled power that was perfectly capable of causing all this destruction. Natsu and Gajeel both knew this and they were both tired, they had absolutely no idea how they'd do this.

"Salamander," Gajeel said in between heavy breaths. "What are the odds of us getting out alive?"

Natsu just looked at him. He didn't know the answer, how could he? Up till this point he was convinced that as long as he was perfectly clear on what he was fighting for, he could defy all odds. Natsu knew perfectly what he was fighting for, but all of this still happened.

"Don't worry about that now." Natsu finally responded. "We just have to keep attacking!"

Gajeel nodded and they both charged at Acnologia, Natsu in his Lightning-Fire Dragonslayer form and Gajeel in his Shadow-Steel Dragonslayer form. They both sent a barrage of super fast blows simultaneously at their foe, but Acnologia was able to block every single blow with easy.

"Like swatting flies." Acnologia said simply, and with a powerful sweep of his his left arm he sent the two dragon slayers flying through multiple layers of broken buildings.

Natsu barely opened his eyes enough so he can see. He looked over at Gajeel, who was getting up, but struggling. Natsu did the same and sat there, going into deep thought.

"This is impossible!" Gajeel yelled out in anger. "How can we win this?! Those are our most powerful forms and he just smacked us away like they were nothing!"

Gajeel looked over at Natsu, and noticed he was thinking hard about something. Natsu was rubbing his chin and making continuous "hmmm" sounds, which made Gajeel wonder what he was plotting, but before Gajeel could ask, he could hear Acnologia's voice call out to them.

"This has gone on long enough." He proclaimed. "This whole thing was fun for awhile, but now it's just a bore. Is there anything at all you two can do to actually make this interesting? If this is truly all you have to offer, then I guess I'll just kill you both here."

Natsu suddenly grinned from ear to ear, leaving Gajeel confused.

"Maybe!" Natsu said back to him. "But you're gonna have to give us a few seconds!"

Acnologia thought about it, but he agreed.

"What are you scheming?" Gajeel finally was able to ask.

"Remember that one thing I showed you on the vision lacrima last week?" Natsu asked excitedly despite their situation.

"Umm…" Gajeel thought about it for a little. "You mean that one video where you caught Erza doing the pelvic thrust when she was trying to dance to-"

"No, stupid!" Natsu interrupted. "The _other_ thing!"

Gajeel thought harder, but suddenly he realized what Natsu was talking about.

"You idiot!" he shouted angrily, hitting Natsu on the head. "This is no time to be messing around!"

"I'm not!" Natsu replied as he hit Gajeel back. "I really think it will work! And do you honestly have any other idea right now?!"

"Hurry up!" Acnologia growled. "My patience is starting to run out!"

Gajeel really hated Natsu for suggesting something so stupid, but he was desperate in this situation. There literally was no other way they could get out of this situation, so they might as well.

' _They're not doing anything,' Acnologia thought. 'I guess It's time to end this little game.'_

But suddenly he saw them both stand up, and he assumed the two boys had finally found a way. But what he saw them do next stumped him completely.

"Is that...ballet?" Acnologia asked under his breath, with a very confused look on his face.

"Fu-" the two boys said simultaneously as they were syncing their movements.

"Am I a joke to you both?!" Acnologia snarled as he charged at them.

"Sion-" they said simultaneously again.

"I'll teach you to mock me!" Acnologia yelled out angrily as he got closer to them.

"HA!" they both screamed as their index touched perfectly, making an explosion of energy spew out, knocking Acnologia backward against his will.

"What is this power?!" he questioned as he saw a person he wasn't familiar with suddenly emerge from the light. The man standing before Acnologia was wearing a strange looking vest, and the beginning part of his hair appeared to have pink hair like Natsu, but the other part was long and black, like Gajeel's.

"Who are you?!" Acnologia asked. "Where are Natsu and Gajeel?!"

The new person simply laughed.

"Those two dragonslayers?" he asked. "They are here. We are one."

Before he could even comprehend what was going on, Acnologia face was smashed into the ground, making rocks and dust fly everywhere. The man didn't even looked like he moved, but he was able to hit him! Acnologia quickly got up and look up at this new foe, and he saw that hand turned into a steel club that was on fire.

"My name is Najeel." Najeel said. "I'm going to obliterate you for all you have done."

Acnologia powered up to his maximum and sent a barrage of punches Najeel way, but Najeel dodged each one flawlessly despite their immense speed. Angry, Acnologia sprouted wings from his back and flew into the air.

"Die!" he screamed, and then he spat out a huge blast straight at the fused warrior. However, Najeel didn't flinch.

"Roar of the Fire-Lightning-Steel-Shadow dragon!" Najeel shouted as he blasted out a blast that was at least three times bigger than Acnologia's and soon, Acnologia found himself being engulfed within the large amounts of magic, and soon obliterated.

"Eat it, scrub." Najeel stated triumphantly as the skies cleared.

Then everyone gained consciousness, and they noticed that Acnologia's magic was gone. They saw Najeel, not knowing who he was, and questioned him on what happened.

Najeel walked up to Erza and made out with her furiously, but she didn't stop him. When he finished, he looked up.

"Sting, Rogue, Gray." he said to the three.

"Yes sir?" they asked.

"Make me a sandwich."

"Right away!" they said all said at the same time.

Later, Natsu and Gajeel were named the best mages in the history of all the world ever. Everyone agreed that their magic was on fleek, and they didn't argue. Natsu and Gajeel were awesome, period.

* * *

" _And then Natsu and Gajeel went to go beat up Laxus and Gildart's stupid faces."_ Natsu said as he typed all this out. "There! With this, the entire Fanfiction website will be our bitch!"

"Why do you always say your name first?" Gajeel asked, annoyed.

"What are you talking about? I did not."

"Yes, you did. And let me type something!" Gajeel said as he got Natsu away from the computer.

" _But despite how awesome they both were, Gajeel was still more powerful than the Salamander, because everyone knows Steel Magic roflstomps Fire anyday."_ he said as he typed. Natsu pushed him away from the computer.

" _At least that's what Gajeel thought."_ Natsu typed. _"For he didn't know that Fire Magic really crushes Steel Magic because Steel Magic is for wimps."_

"That's not what your mom thought last night!" Gajeel shouted.

"Yeah well I made your mom's room a lot hotter last night!" Natsu retaliated. "If you catch my drift."

"I don't even know my mom, idiot!" Gajeel yelled in anger.

"Well I don't know my mom either!" Natsu yelled back.

Then the two both got quiet and there was an awkward tension in the air. They both decided to keep their strength in the story neutral and just beat up Laxus and Gildarts together.

(Although eventually Natsu went back and edited the story making his strength one thousand times more powerful than Gajeel's)

The End.


End file.
